The present invention relates to a fungicidal composition for paddy-rice plants which exerts a synergistic effect, which cannot be derived from a sole or an extended fungicidal spectrum, to control damage by disease, by means of the blend of two or more different agents.
In order to control damage by disease of paddy-rice plants, fungicidal agents have been developed and used, such as, probenazole (common name) and tricyclazole (common name) against Blast (Pyricularia oryzae), dichlomezine (common name) and validamycin (common name) and the like against Sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani), and ferimzone (common name), fthalide (commom name), iprodione (common name) and the like against Helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus).
Nowadays, aging of farm workers has further advanced and reduction of labor has been desired in any farming work. Also in the applying work of the agents for the purpose of controlling damage by disease of paddy-rice plants, in order to lighten the work, it has been earnestly desired to develop an agent having a broad fungicidal spectrum or a fungicidal composition which is useful in controlling various diseases without losing the characteristics of each active ingredient compound. However, the time to control each disease is not always the same, and the mere combined use cannot exert the desired effect to adequately control damage of disease.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the present inventors have intensively studied to find an excellent effect to control damage by disease of paddy-rice plants by the synergistic action in addition to enlargement of the fungicidal spectrum by means of the use of N-(1-cyano-1,2-dimethylpropyl)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)propanamide (hereinafter referred to as compound A) in combination with fungicidally active compounds, and then, completed the present invention.
Compound A that is one hand of the active ingredient compounds in the present invention is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 63-132867, which also describes that it is useful as a fungicidal agent in agriculture and horticulture.
Compound A that is one hand of the active ingredient in the present invention has two chiral carbon atoms, and so it has four optical isomers. The present invention includes the individual optical isomer and the mixture of the aboub-mentioned optical isomer.
For the fungicidally active compound that is the other hand of the active ingredient compounds, one or more compounds selected from the following ones may be used:
(1) xcex1,xcex1,xcex1-trifluoro-3xe2x80x2-isopropoxy-O-toluanilide (common name: flutolanil; hereinafter referred to as compound 1);
(2) 3xe2x80x2-isopropoxy-2-methylbenzanilide (common name: mepronil hereinafter referred to as compound 2);
(3) N-(2,6-dibromo-4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole-5-carboxamide (common name: thifluzamide; hereinafter referred to as compound 3);
(4) 5-chloro-1,3-dimethyl-N-(1,1-dimethyl-2-oxa-4-indanyl)pyrazole-4-carboxamide (common name: furametpyr; hereinafter referred to as compound 4);
(5) validamycin (common name; hereinafter referred to as compound 5);
(6) 1-(4-chlorobenzyl)-1-cyclopentyl-3-phenylurea (common name: pencycuron; hereinafter referred to as compound 6);
(7) 6-(3,5-dichloro-4-methylphenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone (common name: diclomezine; hereinafter referred to as compound 7);
(8) 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-N-isopropyl-2,4-dioxoimidazolidine-1-carboxamide (common name: iprodione; hereinafter referred to as compound 8);
(9) 2-p-chlorophenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)hexanenitrile (common name: myclobutanil; hereinafter referred to as compound 9);
(10) (RS)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol (common name: hexaconazole; hereinafter referred to as compound 10); (11) (Z)-2xe2x80x2-methylacetophenone 4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-ylhydrazone (common name: ferimzone; hereinafter referred to as compound 11);
(12) 1,1xe2x80x2-iminodi(octamethylene)diguanidinium triacetate (common name: guazatine; hereinafter referred to as compound 12);
(13) methyl (E)-2- {2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxy-acrylate (common name: azoxystrobin; hereinafter referred to as compound 13);
(14) 2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxy)phenyl-acetamide (code name: SSF-126; hereinafter referred to as compound 14);
(15) diisopropyl-1,3-dithiolan-2-ylidenemalonate (common name: isoprothiolane; hereinafter referred to as compound 15);
(16) O-ethyl-S,S-diphenyldithiophosphate (common name: Hinosan; hereinafter referred to as compound 16);
(17) 5-methyl-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-b ]benzothiazole (common name: tricyclazole; hereinafter referred to as compound 17);
(18) 4,5,6,7-tetra-chlorophthalide (common name: fthalide; hereinafter referred to as compound 18);
(19) kasugamycin (hereinafter referred to as compound 19);
(20) N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-2,2-dichloro-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide (common name carpropamid; hereinafter referred to as compound 20);
(21) N-[1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-cyano-3,3-dimethylbuthaneamide (hereinafter referred to as compound 21);
(22) 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyrrolo(3,2,1-i,j)quinolin-4-one (common name: pyroquilon; hereinafter referred to as compound 22);
(23) 3-allyloxy-1,2-benzoisothiazole-1,1-dioxide (common name: probenazole; hereinafter referred to as compound 23); and
(24) S-methyl-benzo(1,2,3)-thiadiazole-7-carbothiolate (code name: CGA-245704; hereinafter referred to as compound 24).
The fungicidal composition for paddy-rice plants of the present invention may incorporate from 0.01 to 80 parts by weight of the sum of compound A and the fungicidally active compounds in 100 parts by weight of the composition, preferably from 1 to 70 and the incorporating ratio of the fungicidally active compounds is normally from 0.01 to 1000 parts by weight to 1 part by weight of compound A (1:0.01 to 1:1000 ), preferably from 1:100 to 50:1 parts by weight, more preferably from 1:50 to 20:1 parts by weight.
When the composition of the present invention is used as a fungicidal agent for paddy-rice plants, normally, the active substances may be mixed with solid or liquid carriers, and if needed, surface active agents or other adjuvants for the preparations may be added to prepare oil solution, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, granules, dusts, liquid formation, suspensions, foams, microcapsules, ULV, pastes and the like for use. These preparations contain from 0.1 to 99.9 wt. %, preferably from 0.2 to 80 wt. % of the active ingredients in total. These preparations may be obtained by, for instance, mixing the active ingredients with spreaders, that is, solid carriers, or liquid carriers, or, if necessary, surface active agents, sticking agents, dispersing agents, stabilizers, foaming agent and the like, or the mixture thereof.
The solid carriers may be exemplified by fine powders or granules of clays (kaolin, diatomaceous earths, synthetic hydrous silicon oxide, clay, bentonite, acid clay, etc.), talcs, and other inorganic minerals ( sericite, quartz powders, sulfur powders, active carbon, calcium carbonate, hydrous silica, etc. ). The liquid carriers may be exemplified by water, alcohols (methanol, ethanol, etc.), ketones (acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), aromatic hydrocarbons (benzene, toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene, methylnaphthalene, etc.), aliphatic hydrocarbons (n-hexane, cyclohexane, kerosine, kerosene, etc.), esters (ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, etc.), nitriles (acetonitrile, isobutyronitrile, etc.), ethers (dioxane, diisopropyl ether, etc.), acid amides (dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, etc.), and halogenated hydrocarbon (dichloroethane, trichloroethylene, etc.).
The surface active agents may be exemplified by alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkylaryl sulfonates, alkyl aryl ethers and polyoxyethylenated substances thereof, polyethylene glycol ethers, polyhydric alcohol esters, sugar alcohol derivatives and the like. The other adjuvants for the preparations may be exemplified by sticking agents and dispersing agents such as casein, gelatin, polysaccharide (starch, gum arabic, cellulose derivatives, alginic acid etc.), lignin derivatives, bentonite, synthetic water-soluble polymer (polyvinyl alcohol), polyvinylpyrrolidone, poly(acrylic acid), etc.) and the like, and stabilizers such as PAP (acidic isopropyl phosphate), BHT (2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol), vegetable oils, mineral oils, fatty acids, fatty acid esters and the like.
When the fungicidal composition for paddy-rice plants of the present invention is used to control damage of disease of paddy-rice plants, it may be used as such or following dilution with water and the like for foliar treatment, water treatment, soil treatment or treatment of seedling culture boxes. And it may be used in combination with other fungicides, insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers, or soil improving agents.
Compound A that is one hand of the active ingredient compounds in the present invention exerts the same effect as that in the present invention even when used in combination with insecticides, and the insecticides may be exemplified by 1,3-bis(carbamoylthio)-2-(N,N-dimethylamino)propane hydrochloride (common name: cartap),
1-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-nitroimidazolidin-2-ylidenamine (common name: imidacloprid),
4,5-dihydro-6-methyl-4-(3-pyridylmethyleneamino)-1,2,4-triazin-3(2H)-one (common name: pymetrozine),
ethyl N-[2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yloxycarbonyl(methyl)aminothio]-N-isopropyl-xcex2-alaninate (common name: benfuracarb),
2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-7-benzofuranyl[(dibutylamino)thio]-methylcarbamate (common name: carbosulfan),
(E)-N-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-2-nitrovinylidendiamine (common name: nitenpyram),
p-methylthiophenyl dipropyl phosphate (common name: propaphos),
N-t-butyl-Nxe2x80x2-(4-ethylbenzoyl)-3,5-dimethylbenzohydrazide (common name: tebufenozide),
2-t-butylimino-3-isopropyl-5-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2H-1,3,5-thiadiazin-4-one (common name: buprofezine).
2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-methylpropyl 3-phenoxybenzyl ether (common name: ethofenprox),
0,0-dimethyl-O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridylphosphorothioate (common name: chlorpyrifos-methyl),
dimethyl 4-nitro-m-tolyl phosphorothioate (common name: MEP),
4-ethoxyphenyl-[3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl]-dimethylsilane (common name: silafluofen),
2-secondary-butylphenyl-N-methylcarbamate (common name: BPMC),
S-(xcex1-(ethoxycarbonyl)benzyl)dimethyl phosphorodithioate (common name: PAP),
0,0-diethyl-0-(5-phenyl-3-isooxazolyl)phosphorothioate (common name: isoxathion),
dimethyl 4-methylthio-m-tolyl phosphorothiate (common name: MPP),
(RS)-xcex1-cyano-3-phenoxybenzyl(RS)-2,2-dichloro-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate (common name: cycloprothrin) and the like.
The quantity of the composition of the present invention to be used depends upon the compounding ratio of the active ingredients, the weather conditions, the form of the preparations, the time to be used, the way to use, the place to be used, the disease to be controlled and the like, and in general, from 0.1 to 1000 g, preferable from 1 to 50 g of the active ingredients per an are is used. When the emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, suspensions, liquid formation, and the like is applied by being diluted with a predetermined amount of water, the concentration of the active ingredients in the diluted solution is from 0.0001 to 0.1%. The granules, dusts and the like is normally applied without being diluted with water.
The disease of paddy-rice plants that the composition of the present invention exerts the effect to control is exemplified by Blast (Pyricularia oryzae), Sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani), Helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus), Cercospora leaf spot (Spharulina oryzina), Stem-rot (Leptosphaeria slavini), colored rice and the like.